leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pummelo Stadium
|prize=Winner's Trophy |type=Orange |challenge=Full Battle |region=Orange Archipelago |battlefield=Pummelo Stadium Battlefield.png }} Pummelo Stadium (Japanese: カンキツスタジアム Kankitsu Stadium) is the main landmark of Pummelo Island. The leader of Pummelo Stadium is , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. All four Orange League Gym Badges are required to challenge him. s who defeat him in a Full Battle receive the Winner's Trophy and are accepted into the Orange League Hall of Fame, effectively becoming Pokémon League Champions. In the anime Pummelo Stadium appeared in three episodes of the : A Shipful of Shivers, Hello, Pummelo!, and Enter the Dragonite. The stadium sits atop a hill overlooking the city. A statue of a , the guardian of Pummelo Island, is situated at the top of the stadium. It is a Colosseum with lights and a scoreboard, its size rivaling even the stadium where the Indigo Plateau Conference is held. In the Winner's Cup Competition, whenever three of either Trainer's are unable to battle, the field is changed. Pummelo Stadium first appeared in a flashback in A Shipful of Shivers, when a created an illusion of its Trainer, the , winning the Orange League three hundred years before, using his against another Trainer's . challenged Drake for a Full Battle on his journey through the Orange Archipelago. Ash competed on a and field and then a sand field. The long match went to Ash, and he and his Pokémon were honored in the Palace of Victory. It wouldn't seem that Ash had any obligation to take over as the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader and defend the title against challengers as Drake does, however. After accepting the Winner's Trophy, he continued on to the Johto region to compete there. Pokémon used in Stadium was Drake's first Pokémon used against Ash. With its , it was able to completely mimic Pikachu and match all of its attacks. However, in the end Pikachu was able to outpace Ditto due to Ditto's physical condition remaining the same despite its transformation. It was defeated after Pikachu managed to stand up and knock Ditto to the ground with its tail after a prolonged race using . It reappeared in a flashback in Enter The Dragonite. Ditto's only move is . Ditto has also used , , , and via Transform.}} was Ash's second opponent. started the battle with a , but Onix dodged it using . Ash then decided to send Squirtle into the water only to be stopped a couple feet shy by Onix emerging from underground which knocked Squirtle into the air before using . Squirtle escaped Bind by using . After using a on the now weak Onix, Ash's Squirtle won the battle. It reappeared in a flashback in Enter The Dragonite. Onix's known moves are and .}} . Ash initially sent out , but after a failed attempt at which allowed Gengar to counter with Confuse Ray, Ash then switched for . Lapras avoided a Hypnosis attack by diving underwater where upon surfacing both Lapras and Gengar launched their respective and attacks simultaneously which resulted in a massive explosion knocking out both Pokémon. Gengar's known moves are , , and .}} with a attack. Venusaur's known moves are and .}} Addie Blaustein |desc= was Drake's fifth Pokémon. Initially defeating with ease, was able to withstand a Thunder Punch and a Thunder before defeating Electabuzz with . Electabuzz's known moves are , , , and .}} , , and along with 7 more, was Drake's powerhouse and Drake's sixth and final Pokémon to be used in battle. Dragonite was used to battle against four of Ash's Pokémon - defeating his , , , and even breaking from battle to send blasting off, before finally being defeated by a close-range from Ash's Pikachu.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Pummelo Stadium appeared in The Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader and Pikachu's Plan, where challenged Drake after earning all four Orange League Gym Badges. After defeating Drake's Ditto with his , Ash proceeded to defeat four other members of his team, forcing Drake to use his strongest Pokémon, Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon proceeded to easily defeat Ash's Squirtle, and eventually also Ash's Charizard. However, Pikachu was able to defeat it by using Thunder inside its mouth, earning Ash the title of the Orange League Champion. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=柑橘運動場 柑橘競技場 |zh_cmn=柑橘運動場 / 柑橘运动场 柑橘道馆 |pl=Stadion Pummelo |pt_br=Estádio de Pummelo }} Category:Anime locations Category:Orange Islands es:Estadio Pummelo/Pomelo it:Stadio Pummelo ja:カンキツスタジアム zh:柑橘运动场